


[podfic] Tech Support

by Annapods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tony Stark's day job is resident genius. Since he has an entire computer system into himself as a remote operating system, his other day job is running S.H.I.E.L.D.'s R&D with Dr. Banner (BROS 4EVA), trying to make Director Fury cry (close, but no cigar) and flirting with All the Agents, All the Time. Agent Iceberg (AKA Super-perfect Super-soldier Double-Oh-Awesome Agent Rogers) is immune to many things, apparently, and Tony is one of them.Written byMegyal.





	[podfic] Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tech Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819298) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ts) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f40jnb8718dpgwg/%5BMCU%5D%20Tech%20Support.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f40jnb8718dpgwg/%5BMCU%5D%20Tech%20Support.mp3?dl=0))

 

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for DrFumblesMcStupid's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Megyal for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

 


End file.
